Angels
by WarningExplicitContent
Summary: Assimilation meant loss. Follow Roxas and Sora as they discover exactly what happens when their people are forced to assimilate.
1. Assimilation

**A/N: **This idea was really fun for me. I've had a total burst of inspiration and I currently have 6 chapters of this story done. I'm revising the others now, since I'm un-beta'd which makes me awesome. ANYWAY-

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine, so sad.

* * *

Assimilation

That meant one thing and one thing only.

Loss

Roxas and Sora were well accustomed to loss. It had taken over their lives when they had turned 5. Their parents were taken away, where-they would never know. They had always taken them for dead. They were now 17, and the government had decided the best way to handle their kind, was assimilation.

Their kind was "Angels". The people who had something extra when they were born and they were feared for it. The only difference was that they could fly. They had no superior intelligence, no ability to shape-shift, only the ability to fly.

They were put into camps, much like the Jewish, but not as harsh. They were fed well, taught, and housed. They were not allowed to fly. The human government had created a drug to suppress the urge to get into the sky, to feel free.

Many Angels resisted. They did everything to go against the government's programs. Those Angels were put into jail, a special one. Their punishment was to be taken off of the drugs. They were allowed to feel the urge to fly. They were allowed to waste away, because nothing could compare to the feeling of being in the sky.

Now, the human population was in an uproar. There was major intolerance already towards the homosexual community, and now that had spread to the Angelic community. The government wanted to avoid slaughter, so they came up with the AAA- Angel Assimilation Act.

It stated that once an Angel reached the age of 15, they were to be assimilated into the community. They would be given more of the drug to suppress their urge to fly, and they would be eased into society. Seems simple, right?

To the Angels, it meant they lost their culture all together. Not being able to fly was like losing a child. The Angels had their own community, government, and culture. Human society was dirty, impure.

Roxas and Sora lived in a community in America. They were stationed in New York, the biggest supplier in the drug they were given every month. Both being 17, they would be some of the first to undergo "assimilation".

Roxas and Sora were the leaders, sort of. Their parents had been on the council their community had set up. They were therefore on the council by default. They brought light to their community. They often set special days aside for silly reasons, or they would help out at the preschool. The elder members would shake their heads as if they disapproved, yet if one looked you could see a smile on their faces.

Roxas was the older twin by one minute, and never let Sora forget it. He had gained his father's blonde hair and attitude, being a realist. Sora had his mother's brown hair and attitude, being childish and innocent. They both had their mother's blue eyes and their father's face. They were best friends, inseparable. Sora may seem innocent, but he was a tactful genius, he could outsmart anyone in a battle strategy game. He knew more about weapons than any kid should, and he even designed his own. Nobody but Roxas knew the real reason they had experience tremors a couple years ago. Roxas was computer smart, and a great hand-to-hand combatant. He was their communities champion, as well as regional. He could also hack into any computer system, and did so often-just for fun.

Both brothers hid their abilities from the government when they came to inspect. Roxas could only hide his computer smarts, the hand-to-hand he bragged about because-well, because he could. Sora acted like a child, and the government officials often laughed at him.

Now, they had to leave their community, along with many of their friends. Coming with them was Hayner, Olette, Kairi, Yuffie, and Namine. They were the oldest kids in the community. Hayner and Kairi were both 17, Olette was 16, and Yuffie and Namine were 15. The kids right behind them were Tidus, Pence, Selphie and Wakka, all 14.

Some of their friends were excited, but most felt uneasy. Why would they just decide that they wanted to assimilate their people? They could have done that years ago. Roxas and Sora were among that opinion. They felt like something was wrong.

They were leaving in one hour. As soon as the act was signed, the new section assigned to their people had issued a proclamation that they would be leaving within two weeks. Now was the day they were to leave. The community was silent as they all packed up the minimum belongings.

The people would stare at them solemnly as they made their way to the kitchen, school and other areas to say goodbye. All the teens lined up at the gate as a military vehicle came up the road. They turned and performed the traditional goodbye they had learned when they were old enough to walk.

Their parents sobbed and performed it back, along with the rest of the people. The adults whose children had left would leave in the next 4 weeks. The teens smiled and climbed onto the truck one by one, silent.

When the truck started to move, they looked back to see their people waving and crying. They watched as everything they had known for most of their lives faded into the horizon.

"Hey Rox?"

"Yeah, Sora, what is it?"

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

Roxas turned to his brother to see tears shining in his eyes, which were swirling with curiosity and fright.

"To tell you the truth, Sora, I really don't know. I don't think that we'll ever be together with them like we were before."

"That's what I thought." Sora whispered quietly.

He started to cry, and it was as if he was a trigger. The rest of the teens started to cry silently, tears streaming down their faces. The only thing Roxas could do was hold onto his brother as tears streamed down both their faces.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed that! The later chapters are better, but this was so much fun to write!!! I'm not going to ask for reviews, but they do make me smile a bit. Also, if you want to offer constructive criticism, be my guest. But don't be that one reviewer who has a bitch fit because I confused you a little, or you think I should add something.

I love you all!


	2. Cobras

**A/N: **Here is chapter 2!!!! I hope people liked the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, just the situations I put them in.

* * *

They had been traveling for hours. They couldn't see anything out of the windows, and they were all silent.

They were feeling claustrophobic. They hadn't been given the drug, and the urge to fly had come back full force. None of them dared ask the soldiers for permission. That request would probably be met with a spiteful laugh and a no.

Suddenly the truck shook and they spun around. The soldier driving was frantically trying to get the truck under control, while the teens concentrated on not throwing up at the speed the truck was going. When the truck finally stopped, the teens tried to get their sight back, everything was spinning.

"Are you kids all right? I don't know what happened." The soldier sitting with them questioned.

Each teen slowly nodded. They let out the breaths they had been holding and calmed themselves down.

"Sorry, we were hit by something. I think we spun from their range. We'll have to be careful in case-" The driver was cut off as a bullet came through the window and pierced him in the temple. The other soldier looked shocked, and threw open the door next to him and carefully climbed out, motioning for them to stay put. The teens were huddled together, a couple scared. Sora was trying to save a life.

"Don't do that! The enemy will-" Sora stopped when he heard the anguished cry of the man as he was shot. He shook his head. That imbecile should know that you let the enemy come to you.

"Guys, we have to stay right here. If they're here to get us, it'll be easier if we all go out there and run like chickens with our heads cut off." Sora advised, looking around at his friends.

"I want to fly Sora! I mean, the soldiers are gone, and those guys wouldn't be able to get us!" Namine whined, pouting.

"Nam, no, we can't. We don't need anybody to die. If any of you dies, it'll be on my shoulders for the rest of my life." Roxas said.

Namine sighed as her crush shot her down. "Fine, fine, but I'm sure those guys aren't out to get us. They probably could have killed us by now if they were."

"The blondie is right. We're actually saving you. Now come on before I decide you aren't worth it."

Roxas turned to see a guy with red hair looking at them. He observed that he had green eyes, which was strange considering his hair was fire-engine red.

The guy must have sensed Roxas's stare because he turned to him and looked him up and down. "Look, another blonde! You're kinda cute though. What's your name?"

Roxas turned bright red and mumbled, "Roxas."

The guy chuckled and ushered them all out of the truck. "My name is Axel, got it memorized? I am a member of the rebellion! We call ourselves the Cobras though. Rebellion gets kinda old, you know? Hurry up, we have more Angels waiting in the truck and we have to get to camp before another truck comes to get you guys."

Sora shrugged and clambered out of the truck. Roxas followed, and then the rest. Around them were four jeeps. There were men, women and teenagers collecting bullet casings, and in the distance there were more picking up the case of what appeared to be a bomb.

"I know you guys are all wondering what the hell is going on. That will be explained to you when we reach base. I hope you all can use weapons or are useful in someway. We had to go an extra 10 miles just to get to your truck. Go to that jeep over there, you'll see a dude with silver hair. I think he'll like you especially." Axel said and pointed to Sora.

Sora blinked in confusion after Axel as he left. Kairi pulled on his arm and Sora realized the rest of his friends were already halfway to the jeep. He blushed and hurried after them. When he reached the jeep, the silver-haired man looked up, seemingly uninterested.

"I'm Riku, and I'm one of the strategists here. I hope you guys are useful. I'm going to need to put you all into the database. Give me your full name, and some sort of skill you have, if you have more feel free to tell me."

Hayner was the first to go. "I'm Hayner Desum, and I can…uh…shoot."

"Hi! I'm Yuffie Carmilla! I'm a ninja!" Riku raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl like she was crazy. Roxas stepped in.

"She's dead serious. She kicks ass in Judo." Riku just shrugged and entered it into the computer.

"I'm Roxas Strife. I can hack computers and I do hand-to-hand combat." Riku nodded as if he thought this was acceptable.

"I'm Olette Richardson. I don't really do much, but I like to read." The girl shrugged, and stepped back. Riku stared at her and sighed.

"I'm Kairi Wright. I can do _a lot _of things, but I'm really good at throwing." Kairi tried to look seductive. Her friends just put their heads in their hands. Riku gave her an incredulous look, then looked at her as if she were a piece of gum he had just stepped on.

Sora pushed her out of the way and smiled. "I'm Sora Strife! It's nice to meet you, Riku! I make weapons and I'm a strategist!"

Riku looked him up and down and mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like "adorable". Roxas eyed Riku and frowned when he saw that he was staring at Sora like he wanted to eat him.

Namine was last. "I'm Namine David. I'm persuasive, I guess you could say I'm a natural born liar."

Riku nodded and closed his laptop. "Alright, get into the jeep. Um, Sora, come with me. If you're a good strategist then you can help me."

Roxas scowled at Riku. Riku noticed and cringed a bit, must be brother protectiveness coming out in him. Sora, oblivious to Roxas's reaction, nodded happily and followed Riku.

Roxas scowled after them as the rest got into the car.

"Hey, Roxy! Did Riku already piss you off?" Axel asked, coming to the jeep.

"Don't call me Roxy, ever." Roxas hissed.

"Sure, sure Roxy. Oh, I see now. Riku has already found a way to spend time with your twin. I knew he'd like him. He's exactly his type; small, cute, brunette and innocent. On the other hand, I prefer blondes."

Roxas blushed as he realized that Axel was blatantly hitting on him. He was about to yell at him for calling him Roxy, when he heard Sora giggle. He turned and he saw Riku whisper something in his ear, then lean back and chuckle himself. Roxas was about to storm over there and drag Sora away, when Axel held him back.

"Chill out, he won't do anything, yet. Riku waits until he's sure that the other person actually likes him. I can tell your twin is attracted to him."

"How did you know we were both gay?" Roxas demanded.

Axel grinned. "I didn't, you just confirmed my suspicions." He said.

Roxas gaped as Axel winked and climbed into the driver's seat. He patted the passenger seat, motioning for Roxas to get in. Roxas looked back at his brother uncertainly, and then got in, biting his lip.

* * *

"So, should we attack from the right of left side?" Riku asked.

"I can't tell. I need more information on their formation and fighting style. If they use guns only on the front lines, you'd want to go from behind. If they use guns in every line, then you'll need guns to match them and you can use pretty much any formation. Actually, I think-why are you looking at me like that?" Sora hesitated.

Riku blinked from his stupor. "It's just, you are very deceiving. You look like an innocent little child. Now you're over here discussing the best way to attack and kill an enemy. It's…interesting." Riku explained.

Sora giggled. "Thanks, I appreciate the compliment."

Riku looked around and from the corner of his eye happened to see Roxas glaring at him. He smirked. He leaned in to Sora.

"Your brother looks like a cat when he's upset." He whispered in Sora's ear, and then leaned back chuckling.

Sora giggled again. "I know! I once called him Foxy Roxy and he punched me in the nose."

Riku snorted. He looked back to see that Axel was driving the rest of the kids back to base. He looked over Sora. He was cute, and had that innocent thing going for him, which made the strategist thing hot.

"It's time for us to head back. We can talk more about the plan on the way to base, if you want."

Sora bit his lip. "What about Roxas?"

Riku smirked. "I bet Axel is taking great care of him. They already left, along with your other friends. Oh yeah, was that Karrie girl trying to flirt with me?" Riku asked.

Sora sighed. "Kairi, and yeah, she was. She's done that to every guy she deems hot enough. She tried on Roxas and me, but we told her we were gay. That kind of bummed her out. She had liked me for years." Sora explained.

"Oh, well sucks for her. I guess I should tell her I'm gay too, huh?"

Sora blushed. "You should, before she gets her hopes up."

Riku looked at Sora curiously. Why did he blush? He led Sora to a jeep and hopped in the driver's seat. Sora climbed in, and they sped off toward the base.

* * *

**A/N: **...and scene! There is chapter two, my duckies! I hope you all enjoyed it! You should thank the snow for the update. I haven't been to school in a week, but I have 7 feet of snow outside. I want to move to a warm state. I hate the mid-Atlantic. Anyway, review if you want, they make me happy!


	3. Roomies

**A/N: **I realized it was over a week ago that I updated and I am soooooooooooo sorry! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting! I hope you can forgive me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Sora looked ahead with a disbelieving look on his face. Riku had parked in front of some random cliff, gone up to a rock, and they'd been sitting there for the past 10 minutes.

"Riku, are you sure we're at the right place. I mean, it's a rock." Sora commented.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't get your pretty little face in a twist. This rock is different from the other ones."

Sora blushed. Riku had called him pretty. Then he mentally slapped himself. He sounded like a fangirl. Then again, he sorta was. He thought Riku was hot, with his silver hair, dull blue-green eyes and muscular body. He wanted to run his hands up and down his arms, which was weird. Sora blushed again and avoided looking at Riku.

Suddenly the wall of rock in front of them opened up and revealed a dimly lit tunnel. Riku drove through and Sora heard the door slide shut behind them. After about two minutes, they were at the center of what looked like a headquarters, men, women and children were running around. Some were on cell phones, others were carrying weapons, and some were carrying computers. Sora spotted his brother and friends at a door across the room. He slid out of the jeep, with Riku right behind him.

Roxas spotted him first. His eyes brightened, but then he scowled. Sora looked to see what he was scowling at, and only saw Riku. That meant Roxas was in protective brother mode.

"Sora, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Roxas demanded.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Actually, yes he did. While we were waiting for the door to open we had hot mansex in the jeep." He said nonchalantly.

"Way to go, Riku! I thought you'd wait at least a few weeks." Axel said, grinning at Sora mischievously.

"Sora…" Roxas warned.

"Don't worry, Roxas, I had lube." Riku comforted, smirking.

Roxas looked like he was going to attack Riku, so Sora sighed. "I was kidding Roxas. We didn't have hot mansex."

Roxas seemed to relax. "Oh, don't joke like that!" He complained.

"As amusing as this conversation is, these newbies need to be briefed. Axel, Riku, take them to the briefing room, there are two other groups in there waiting on you guys." A man with dark hair and blue eyes was standing behind them.

"Alright Zacky-poo. Let's go children, we have much to tell you." Axel announced and motioned for everyone to follow him.

He led them into a movie theater type room. There was a projector screen and about five rows of seats in front of it. They scrambled into the back row and waited anxiously.

A man with long brown hair walked on stage. He grabbed a microphone from who knows where and waited until a light was on him.

"Hello, Angels, I know you're wondering why you're here. You were supposed to be part of the government's plan to assimilate you, right?" He paused.

"That plan is fake. None of you would have made it through the assimilation process. This is the government's cover up for a massive slaughter of your people. They have tolerated you in the past, but now they have a new leader. His name is Maleficent. He has an extreme hate towards anyone who isn't human, meaning Angels.

You may be wondering how the government wouldn't notice this. The government has allowed Maleficent complete control, and the officials they use to check up on him are bribed. Nobody in the country would notice if you weren't assimilated. There are 308,546,091 people in the United States, nobody would notice.

Our mission is to take down Maleficent, or at the very least get the government to notice what he's been doing. We have stations in every state, and in every country in which Angels reside. We are a huge operation, and we need all the help we can get. You each listed talents when we intercepted your truck. We will separate you into groups with people with similar talents. The one in charge of that is Cloud. If you need to contact me, just ask for Leon."

Leon handed the microphone to a blonde man that looked suspiciously like Roxas. He seemed to be bouncing with excitement.

"HI! I'm Cloud, as Leon said. I'm in charge of separating you youngsters into groups, and oversee your progress. Our groups are; computer, combat which is hand-to-hand and specialized weaponry, strategists, pilots, sharp shooters, and undercover agents. Those of you who may specialize in one or more area, or one that is not mentioned should see me afterwards.

Also, rooming is separated into girls, boys and commanders' barracks. We will give you your room assignments. We have food available at all times, and if you don't have clothing, we can get you a few outfits. That's pretty much it, see me if you need to. If not go to Zack-that guy with the dark hair- if you're a guy and Aerith if you're a girl, they'll give you rooms and a tour."

Cloud walked off stage and the lights came back on. Sora looked and saw that everyone except Roxas and Olette had walked off to find Zack or Aerith. He hurried towards the front. He looked back and saw Riku looking at him, so he waved and smiled.

Roxas stared at Cloud curiously and Cloud looked back at him like he was confused. Roxas had been one of the first people to come up to the blonde man. Then he realized that they looked alike so they had been staring at each other for the past 5 minutes. Cloud finally blinked, then grinned.

"Leon! Look! I've got a mini-me!" Cloud exclaimed. He turned to the long-haired man and pointed at Roxas excitedly.

Leon turned then blinked in shock. Hopefully he didn't act like Cloud, one of him was definitely enough.

Roxas twitched. "Can I just tell you my skills now?" He asked irritably.

Cloud smiled. "Of course you can!"

"I'm Roxas. I work with computers, mostly hacking. I also do hand-to-hand combat." Roxas said.

"Oh, that's cool! We need more people in computers, so you'll mainly work with them. Just stand to the side, when we go through everyone, we'll lead you to your room." Cloud said, waving his hand to the left.

Sora walked up next. "Hi! I'm Sora! I strategize, which is pretty cool, huh? I also make weapons, mostly bombs. It's just so much fun to watch stuff fly everywhere, and the fire is so pretty…" Sora trailed off as his eyes became blank.

"Your looks are very deceiving. I wouldn't expect you to be interested in making bombs, it's unnerving." Cloud commented.

Sora giggled. "Yea, Riku said the same thing."

"Speaking of Riku, you'll be his partner. He is our only strategist, well he was. That makes you a commander. You'll share a room with him, unless you have a problem with him."

"Nope! That's so cool! I get to be a commander already! Hey Rox, did you hear?" Sora exclaimed skipping over to his brother. His smile fell a bit when he noticed Roxas's scowl.

"Why are you frowning, Rox?"

"You're sharing a room with Riku? He looked like he-never mind. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"What did he look like? Tell me! You have to!" Sora inquired.

"He looked like he wanted to eat you!"

Sora blushed a bright red when he realized what Roxas meant by "eat". He mumbled something incoherent, stalked off and waited by the door. Roxas sighed as he watched his brother walk off. He hadn't meant to embarrass him, just warn him. He noticed that Olette was done talking and that they were just waiting on two other people. Once Cloud was done he led them out of the briefing room. He took them down a hallway that was painted bright red. On each side there were doors. One led to the mess hall, one to the girls' showers, and one to the boys' showers. At the end, there were doors leading to the boys and girls barracks. Aerith was waiting for the girls, and Cloud led the guys down the boys' hall.

"Okay, um…oh! Mini-me, you're in here! Your roommates are Hayner Desum and Demyx Rose. If you don't have clothes and stuff, we'll hand out stuff after breakfast." Cloud said as he walked the rest of the guys down the hall. Roxas sighed, at least he had Hayner. Suddenly, it felt like something exploded in his head. He felt the familiar urge to fly coming back. It hit him like a train. He shook his head and walked into the room.

* * *

"So I take it you're after Sora?"

Riku turned and came face to face with Leon. He raised his eyebrows at the look on the man's face. He simply nodded and turned back to his work.

"I don't normally care about your romantic excursions, but this time I do. You cannot make him mad at you, he's your fellow commander."

Riku paused. "Commander?" He asked.

Leon nodded. "He's the only other person who has said they possess the talent of strategizing. Therefore, he's become your second in command. That's why I'm stressing to you: do _not _screw this up."

Riku nodded dismissively. "I'm not going to hurt the kid. Besides, I won't touch him if he doesn't want me to. Leon, I appreciate the advice and all, but it won't be a problem. You should take your own advice; did you know Cloud's great at acting happy? Whatever you did, you should probably fix it, he is your fellow commander after all. If you'll excuse me, I need to go shower." Riku remarked coolly.

He brushed by a frowning Leon, and headed towards his room. He smirked once the man could no longer see him. He was one to talk about romance between commanders. If you didn't know about Cloud and Leon by now, you were either blind or deaf. Besides, if Sora's blushing was any indication, Riku would have no problems.

* * *

Cloud led Sora to a different hall once the others had been given their rooms.

"This is your room; you'll be sharing it with Riku. I'm not sure if he's in there or not. Breakfast is in like 10 minutes. Maybe I'll see you. Sorry to leave so fast, but I've got stuff to do." Cloud waved and stalked off the way they had come.

Sora watched him go, then turned and went into the room. Immediately, he blushed bright red.

* * *

**A/N: **There we go! I'll probably put another chapter up tomorrow as an apology. I hope you all are having wonderful weeks!

OH! I wanted to tell you guys to just imagine that when Roxas and them were traveling, they traveled for like a day. I realized that what I had written was too much for night time. So, just work with me please!

~Debs


	4. Flying

**A/N: **I know I said I'd update sooner but.................actually I have no excuse, sorry. Here is the next chapter in all it's glory. Enjoy my little followers.

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts=Not mine

* * *

Riku was walking out of what must be the bathroom. He was toweling off his silver hair, his back to Sora. He must have heard the door open, and he turned. Sora averted his eyes to the ground.

_Don't look at his chest. Don't look at his chest. Don't you dare look at his chest! _Sora's mind screamed at him.

"Hey Sora, I forgot you were a commander. I guess we're roomies, make yourself comfortable. Sorry if there's a mess, I wasn't expecting to have a second in command arrive today." He said.

Sora nodded wordlessly. He avoided looking up; he was trying to avoid just staring at Riku's chest. It was so defined, and it would be heaven to run his hands down…

_STOP! _His mind yelled.

Sora shuffled over to the other bed and sat down awkwardly. He twiddled his thumbs and stared at the wall. He could hear Riku going through his clothes. He briefly wondered how everything had happened so quickly. His train of thought was sidetracked when a searing pain shot through his head. He gasped and clutched his head, bending over to get it to go away. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving behind the need to fly.

"You alright?" Riku asked.

"Is there anyplace I could possibly fly? I haven't had that drug and I'm starting to get real claustrophobic. I'm sure Roxas and the others are too."

Riku shifted uncomfortably. "Uhm…I don't think we do. Usually we ship you guys off somewhere else within a few days. We're sorta like a post office, we don't keep most of our mail for long. You'll probably be the only one from your friends that'll stay, being a commander and all."

Sora frowned. "If Roxas leaves, so do I. You can't separate us, we're twins! And how can you not have anyplace for us to fly? We're _**Angels **_for goodness sakes, we fly! Don't you have a training area or something? Could we fly in there?" Sora accused.

Riku's eyes brightened. "I'll ask Leon at breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, it started 5 minutes ago. We should get in there, wouldn't want your brother to think I've violated you." Riku said, winking at Sora.

Sora blushed, heading to the door to leave, only to realize he didn't know where the cafeteria was. He didn't have the best attention span.

"It's this way. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you forgot." Riku commented, getting in front of Sora and leading him down the hall.

* * *

Kairi Wright was by no means the jealous type. Sure, when she was younger she was jealous of Hayner for taking up so much of Roxas's time. Maybe she got upset when Yuffie and Sora would hang out because they both liked soccer. But she was not the jealous type.

This is why it was perfectly okay for her to sneak off into the boys' dorms and into the commander hallway. She would not get jealous because Riku paid more attention to Sora, no she would find out the things he liked by looking through his room.

She was creeping down the hall, putting her ear to every room, hoping to find out which one he was in. Suddenly, a door across the hall opened, and she heard voices. She jumped into an alcove off to the left and stuck her head out a bit.

Riku and Sora were walking out of a room, heading towards the cafeteria. Since Kairi was not the jealous type, she didn't at all notice the way Riku looked at Sora. She especially didn't notice how he faked dropping something so he could be behind Sora to stare at his ass.

Kairi was used to getting what she wanted. She was spoiled, well at least that's what he friends told her.

Riku was delicious, and exactly what she wanted. She could not for the life of her figure out why he kept checking Sora out.

_There is no way I'm letting Sora steal him from me! _She thought.

Kairi left, abandoning her task because she wanted to watch Riku at breakfast. She figured she could interrupt if Sora and Riku got too close.

There was a door, in the back of Kairi's mind, that had been slammed shut. The door contained the valuable things. It contained the answer to why she constantly threw herself at guys. It also contained the emotion of guilt. Now it contained the thought the maybe, _just maybe_, she couldn't win Riku over. She knew she couldn't win him over because she knew he was into Sora, and knew he was better off with Sora.

But that door had been shut a long time. It only ever opened to conceal more thoughts that Kairi didn't want to think. So Kairi Wright walked towards dinner, wanting Riku and definitely not jealous of the way he looked at Sora.

* * *

"Where is Sora?"

Axel turned his head to be met with the angry face of a blonde. He was eating and Roxas had come up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He smiled at him, not at all deterred by his scowl.

"Why? You worried that he let Riku get him?"

Axel's grin got even wider when he saw Roxas's scowl deepen. The blonde kid was definitely going to be worth the trouble. He admired that he was trying to protect his brother from Riku.

"Yes, I am! Why is he interested in him anyway?" Roxas asked.

"At first, it was because your brother is adorable. Don't look at me like that, he is! Then when he found out that cute little face was a strategizing machine, he flat out wanted him. I have a feeling he'll actually stay with him once they sleep together." Axel mused.

"But-!" Roxas started.

"Don't worry! He won't leave you behind! He cares about you a lot, and he cares about what you think about his decisions."

Axel saw Roxas's scowl falter and Axel could tell he wanted Sora happy, just not with Riku. He reached up and tugged his arm. Roxas seemed to come back to Earth and he looked at Axel accusingly.

"What decisions?" Roxas questioned.

"I'm speaking about in general, Roxy. Don't get so worried. Besides, you won't have time to worry about Sora, because you'll be with me!" Axel exclaimed.

Axel took great pleasure in seeing the delicious blush that took over Roxas's face. He knew he'd struck a gold mine.

"What? I will not be with you!" Roxas hissed.

Axel winked at him. He knew that once he got in his head enough, he'd be set. "Denial is the first step, Roxy." He teased.

Roxas stomped his foot. Axel died of laughing in his head, because that was possibly the gayest thing he'd ever seen. He opened his mouth, when his eyes shifted to the doors of the cafeteria. Axel turned to see and smirked at the sight. Sora and Riku were walking in, and Sora was bright red and giggling. Axel could feel the fumes emanating off of Roxas. He heard the sound of stomping feet, meaning the kid was going to maul Riku. Axel enjoyed watching Roxas's hips sway, but Riku was one of his best friends and he needed saving. Axel hopped up and followed Roxas.

* * *

Riku saw a storm coming, and it was in the form of Sora's twin. He looked at Sora and realized that he was still giggling, which must have given Roxas a bad impression.

"What happened to Sora?" Roxas demanded. He was mad and that reminded Riku of Foxy Roxy.

Sora stopped giggling, but Riku could see that he was holding back. He decided to do something mischievous.

"Meow!" He mumbled, so only Sora could hear.

Sora busted out in laughter and clutched his sides. He was bright red and glancing up Riku could see Roxas staring at his brother in confusion. Behind him was Axel, whom Riku doubted came over to help him. Everyone was apparently waiting for Sora to calm down so they could ask what happened. Once Sora had calmed down a considerable amount, he looked up at his brother.

"Nothing happened to me, Rox. Riku and I were heading here, and we passed by this alcove and-and we heard-" Sora stopped to keep himself from laughing again. "We saw Cloud and Leon. They were arguing about something, but it became a soap opera. Leon kept apologizing, and Cloud kept turning away yelling at him about making excuses. Then they both stopped, and we figured that Cloud would walk away. Then he practically attacked Leon! They were making out and kept saying how much they loved each other. It was so funny!"

Riku noticed that Roxas started shifting uncomfortably, and kept glancing back at Axel, who had started talking to Aerith. He smirked and looked at Sora who too had noticed Roxas's strange behavior. Riku wondered if he was that innocent that he didn't get why Roxas kept looking at Axel. That thought was pushed out of his mind as a positively evil grin appeared on Sora's face.

"I'll see you later, Riku! I gotta talk to Roxas! Don't forget to ask Leon about the flying!" Sora chirped.

Riku watched as Sora pulled his brother towards the table where all their friends were sitting. He smiled briefly then went off to get food.

* * *

"You like Axel!" Sora exclaimed quietly to his brother when he sat them down. He had noticed that Roxas kept looking at the man when he was talking to Aerith.

Sora watched as his brother turned red. He smiled to himself, this was perfect! He knew Roxas was trying to keep Riku away from him, but he didn't want Riku to leave him alone, not at all.

"No! No, I don't!" His brother protested, looking around to make sure the others hadn't heard.

Sora grinned, his brother was obviously in denial. "I won't tell anybody, on one condition. You have to stop trying to interfere with me and Riku. It's the first day and you've already gotten mad at him multiple times!" Sora reprimanded.

Roxas scowled. "One-I do not like Axel. Two-I am not making that promise." He stated.

Sora huffed. "Fine then, be that way. I don't want to talk about that anymore. I asked Riku to find us a place to fly. I don't know about you, but I'm aching to get in the air. I'm not hungry either."

Roxas nodded. "Me too, Hayner and everybody feel the same way. I hope your boyfriend pulls through." He snipped.

Sora rolled his eyes and looked for Riku throughout the mass of people. He spotted Riku's silver hair and saw that he was talking to Leon. The conversation ended and Riku started looking through the cafeteria. He caught Sora's eyes and gave him a thumb up. Sora smiled and turned back to Roxas.

"Yes! We get to fly! I'm sure Leon will make some sort of announcement. God, I can't wait!" Sora screeched. His eyes became misty at the thought of flying. He hadn't been in the air for years, and the drug barely repressed the urge. Sora could only sit and wait for breakfast to end.

* * *

Riku, Axel, Cloud and Leon could all agree on at least one thing, the Angels were beautiful when they were flying. The news that they were allowed to fly had put all the Angels on edge, most of the cafeteria didn't eat, and stared at the clock. Once breakfast was over, they had stampeded behind Leon as he showed them to the training area. The Angels had taken off and just glided into the air.

They formed a sort of V-pattern, much like geese. This was far more graceful, and they traveled in a circle. If one were to look through binoculars, they would find that all of their eyes were closed; the Angels had given into the instinct to fly.

Then they separated into two lines and started spinning around each other. They looked like DNA, twisting and turning constantly. They began to climb higher and higher, until they were just below the ceiling. The lines separated again and the Angels formed circles along the ceiling.

They spun clockwise and one by one, they took a nosedive towards the ground. They all pulled up about 3 feet from the ground, and landed gracefully, opening their eyes in the process.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay!!! The Angels are flying!!! I couldn't really find a good way to describe it so if anybody had any tips, I'd be very grateful! Much love to those who review!!


	5. Uncomfortable

**A/N: **Hey....uh I have a million excuses for not updating but you will all probably just glare. I've had all week at my grandma's to write (no computer unfortunately). I'm expecting to have another chapter up, it was part of this one but I split it up. I love you all and I apologize wads for not updating.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine-ever.

* * *

"Sora, you have to learn to fight at some point." Roxas sighed to his twin. Sora was so fucking stubborn sometimes.

"I don't want to! I prefer blowing shit up and making people feel stupid!" Sora whined right back.

"That doesn't always work! Eventually, you'll come across an enemy who you have to fight hand-to-hand." Roxas tried to reason with him.

"I'm still not going to do it! There's no way you can make me, Roxas!" Sora yelled back, childishly sticking his tongue out.

"Sora, what in the world are you yelling about?" Riku's voice came from behind, causing Sora to jump in surprise and blush.

"He's not letting me teach him how to fight. He claims that there will never be a point where he'll need it." Roxas tattled. He may dislike Riku, but he knew that the man had some sort of pull over Sora.

"I can teach you, Sora." Riku offered immediately. Thoughts of being alone with Sora alone flooded his mind and he inwardly did a victory dance.

"I…I don't really want to learn." Sora protested weakly, the defiance from before evaporated from his voice.

"It's a good skill to have if you need to protect yourself. Besides, I can't always be there to protect you." Riku smirked at Sora, who only became redder and looked at the ground.

"I…guess I should learn." Sora conceded.

"That's great, meet me at the training area at around 2 o'clock. After today we can determine a daily time to train." Riku said as he walked off.

"How come you'll let him teach me, but not me? Is it because…you like him, you want to marry him, you want to kiss him!" Roxas teased.

"Roxas, **SHUT UP!**" Sora yelled.

* * *

Roxas loved to see his brother uncomfortable and flustered around Riku, it made it easier to make fun of him. This feeling only lasted until he was uneasy about Riku's intentions. However, he did not like it when he felt uncomfortable. He wanted everything to be easy and nobody to complicate that. Axel, who seemed rebellious, made Roxas extremely uncomfortable sometimes. When he flirted with Roxas or said something suggestive, Roxas was uncomfortable. Except for those few times when Roxas decided to flirt back and immediately regretted it. Now was a great example of Roxas being uncomfortable.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, I'm going to need you to repeat what you just said." Axel chided, smirking the whole time.

Roxas, who had a hand over his mouth, shook his head furiously. He didn't want to repeat what he said at all. Hell, he wished he could take it back.

**_5 minutes ago_**

"_Sup Roxy? You want to train with me?" Axel's booming voice exploded in Roxas's right ear, making him jump slightly. _

"_No, Axel, I need to go monitor the computers and security cameras. I'll train with you later on." Roxas sighed._

"_No!!! I want to train now! How can you resist me when I'm wearing this? My muscles look fantastic in this outfit!" Axel whined._

_He gestured to his muscle tee and sweatpants. True to his word, Axel looked good. His pectorals were outlined perfectly by his shirt and his biceps seemed to have doubled in size. He looked good, but Roxas didn't even look twice, or think for that matter._

"_You look better in skinny jeans." Roxas supplied without missing a beat. As soon as his mouth caught up to his brain, he clapped a hand over his mouth and turned red._

"_What was that? I'm going to need you to say it again." Axel sing-songed._

_**Present**_

"Roxy, what did you say? It's not polite to talk with a hand over your mouth. It's a roadblock to communication. Didn't you ever have a health class?" Axel teased.

Roxas refused to say a word. What the _hell _was he thinking? Why would he tell Axel that when he knew the red-headed man would never let it go? Roxas took pride in his ability to talk his way out of certain situations, but he was totally lost.

"Come on, it wasn't that embarrassing was it? If it makes you feel any better I think you look good in skinny jeans too." Axel consoled.

"I don't own skinny jea-mmph!"

Roxas had to wonder why he had never tried kissing before. Axel, who Roxas guessed had been waiting for this, had immediately claimed Roxas's mouth when he took his hand down. Roxas tried pushing the man away, put it was half-hearted and he wanted Axel to stay where he was. Roxas had been lecturing Sora about Riku, yet here he was letting Axel kiss him in the hallway. It was a nice feeling, his limbs were buzzing with adrenaline and his lips felt like they were on fire. His nose was flooded with the scent of Axel and his eyes had shut on their own accord. Roxas pulled away when he started to become light-headed from the lack of oxygen. He had forgotten to breathe as he had never really been kissed.

Axel looked at the blonde with a lazy smirk while taking in Roxas's flushed face. Roxas didn't know whether to kiss Axel or smack him. He chose the latter.

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow! Roxy, what was that for? I thought you liked it!" Axel cried out, while nursing his now red cheek.

"Why would I like it? You fucking mouth raped me!" Roxas exclaimed, looking up and down the hallway wondering where the hell people were.

"It's only rape if you don't like it. From what I gathered, you were totally into it Roxy." Axel teased.

A vein in Roxas's temple began to throb. "I'm going now, Axel. Don't you dare follow me or I'll get Leon." Roxas threatened. He hurriedly got away from the situation.

"Roxy, wait! I want to mouth-rape you again!" Axel yelled.

Roxas didn't reply he just walked faster.

* * *

Maybe they are moving too fast, but I can't imagine Axel being as gentlemanly as Riku.


End file.
